


低俗小说

by pulse_02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 利艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse_02/pseuds/pulse_02
Summary: + R⚠️，现代底层生活背景，黑帮利x地下拳手艾(19)+ 路人艾描写🈶️，暴力血液/毒描写🈶️+ 身处贫民窟发烂发臭的严肃文学，略意识流，共1w5字+ 本文为Moonlight Shadow的利艾外传(但实际由字数看来这篇才更像是外传吧!)，不看也无妨，两篇文章本质上无太大联系
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	低俗小说

1.

“诶，有人？” 艾伦喘着气，他被利威尔抱着大腿抵在更衣柜的门上做爱，而门口那边好像有什么动静，一连串飞快逃走的脚步声。于是，艾伦从刚结束的性事中抬起头循声张望，但是散乱的长发被汗液粘在了前额，挡住了大半个正脸。

“你小子倒是很会在和我做爱的时候分心啊，” 利威尔一把掰过艾伦的下巴，“怎么，新的追求者吗？”

“哈…… 谁知道呢，大概是另一个以前的我吧，” 艾伦一边说着，一边抬起原本搭在利威尔肩头的右手，将乱发撩到耳后，露出他漂亮的金黄眸子来，“但是利威尔先生，你可真是把我弄的好痛啊…… 都流血了，这里！还有那里刚刚打拳时被打的伤口，啊啊，又裂开了。”

“你不是最喜欢疼痛的受虐狂吗？彼此彼此罢了，我可也被你咬得不轻。” 利威尔舔了一口自己的下唇，干裂的表皮上只有被咬的那一块是被血湿润了的。

“你还是这么好操。好了，别看了赶紧走了，”他冷静地唤着发呆的艾伦，“去我那边。”

语毕，艾伦听闻，像小孩一样从利威尔的支撑中蹦下踩在地上，但双手又重新圈过利威尔的脖颈，将他从阴影中拉了出来。灯光照在男人的正脸上，艾伦清晰地看见他被绷带缠住的右眼，凹陷下去的一块。利威尔注意到青年的动作顿住了，似要张口询问，于是他便伸出手指抵在了那已微启的双唇上，然后轻轻地再从青年的脸庞滑去，从背部摸到他的后颈，揉捏着。他们两个的脸相距极近，微弱的热气散在他们的脸上，湿湿的，很温暖。艾伦金色的眼睛眯成了一条缝，嘴角起了笑意，接着伸出粉色的舌尖，小心翼翼地舔在利威尔的下唇上，沿着那一小条暗红色的咬痕，慢慢地扫过那些快要干涸的血液。他们的鼻尖互相擦过，额头抵着额头，利威尔不由自主地轻轻衔住那个即将卷回嘴中的小舌，直到紧贴住艾伦那双呢喃着什么话的柔软的唇，微微腥甜化于柔软的缠绕之中。

“我好想你啊，利威尔先生…… 我真的好想你。”

最近是艾伦的赛季，他一周很多个晚上都要去地下拳场比赛，今晚也不例外，但是这一次唯一不同的是，利威尔来了。而现在，他们沿着寂静的河道走，没有风。宽阔的河对岸是一幢幢精巧的小洋房，此时已是后半夜，只有一个点着灯的房间，幽幽的鹅黄色灯光在蕾丝窗帘后闪烁着，从二楼洒在门前被木质雕花围栏圈着的小巧院子里，像是一层轻柔的纱，将一切包裹得温暖和精致。

然而，河这一岸的喧闹马上便打破了这份美好的宁静。不知从哪里冒出来的枪声和刺耳尖叫，破败楼宇间鼠类穿梭的小巷子里嚣张的叫春声和揽客声，躺在桥下恶臭垃圾堆和呕吐物里的醉汉。一位明显磕完药而神智不清的男子突然撞在他们面前，嘴里骂骂咧咧地嘟囔着“打倒政府、掀翻政府”一类的话，搞得艾伦一个踉跄。接着再抬起头来时，已经找不到河对岸的那盏小灯了，此处抬头只见一轮青白的下弦月从厚厚云层间印现而出，光亮的所到之处仿佛都要陷进那冰凉的白色中去，那小灯兴许也只能是被灭了。

“总感觉，” 再继续往前走了一会儿后，艾伦停了下来，双手插在裤袋里，若有所思的样子，“这里马上就要有什么事情发生了。”

“是吗。这个臭水沟一样的地方无时不刻都在变，不变的只有这依旧是条屎一样的臭水沟的事实，” 利威尔速度回应，很是不屑，

“快点走吧，我有话对你说。”

2.

不变的……吗，艾伦这么想着，这一切到底是什么时候开始的？又是何时变成现在这样的？他看着身边的男人，觉得难以置信，他竟然来找他了。同时，艾伦在地上水洼里瞥见自己的影子，便从口袋里拿出一根细细的黑色发绳，套在手上的同时，从额头向后抓起棕亮的长发扎成一个髻。

一切刚开始的时候，艾伦还没有这么长的头发。

出生在这里的孩子大部分都有个混乱的童年，艾伦也不例外。而就在家里终于出人头地、即将挣脱这个泥潭的时候，父母却被亲信背叛诬陷。父债子还，刚经历了天大打击的少年又被麻乱的荆棘藤条拽回了泥潭的深渊之中。从此往后，这一股仇恨和满腔如年轻野兽般需要发泄的精力便纠缠在一起发酵，成为了混乱的一团。艾伦开始光顾那条满是地下拳击的街，青春就是享受欲望，青春就是对抗世界，青春便是无时不刻都迫切地想要逃离青春本身。对于刚刚出世的年轻人们来说，那里可真是包罗万象的，妓女、毒品、黑帮，性欲、金钱、暴力。将满腔的恨打在擂台的对手上，将满腔的爱散在陌生的床上，钱来得是如此得快，而债却是恒久地还不清，到头来全被泥潭陷干净了。

某一天，艾伦连着赢了三场，不，应该说是他连着被揍了三场后，靠着自己的一股毫无源头的冲劲挺了过来才更加准确。狭小的地下空间飘着缕缕浑浊的烟，把艾伦呛得不行，在时间停顿的缝隙处，他环顾了一圈，最终晶亮的双眸停在某个黑暗角落的光亮处。艾伦开了小差，刹那间，对手一拳结结实实地冲在艾伦的腹部，将他撞在擂台边缘的绳索上。粗糙的麻绳厮磨着自己光裸的后背还有因惯性而搭在上面的胳膊，艾伦抑制住一股强烈的呕吐冲动，取而代之的发泄则是狠狠地将口中的脏血一把吐在地上。男孩因愤怒和好胜欲而龇着的利牙在黑暗中闪闪发光，一种半开化的野性潜伏在那拧成一团的、充斥着黑色火焰的眼睛，而后如同猛兽一般迅捷、毫无章法地撞了上去。

这里没有人会为技艺精湛的拳法鼓掌，现实世界里哪会有什么电影里英雄一拳干翻反派的事情，倒不如说是艾伦在给自己找死这件事上很有一套。上一秒精疲力竭、瞳孔涣散的他，下一秒就死灰复燃、意气风发了。从擂台外伸出的无数双手带着欲望胡乱摸上了他汗津津的年轻身体，给他围上了属于冠军的廉价红色披肩，这是艾伦为数不多可以享受被注目的感觉的时刻。他咬过又不知从哪里递来的烟头 (或者不是单纯香烟的东西)，一步跨下擂台，人海为他开路，径直走向之前的那片黑暗。

黑暗的尽头是一位不高的男人倚在墙上，黑色的头发，鬓角剃得干净，恰好的衬衫下露出干练的肌肉。艾伦感受到一秒的威压，但现在他是今夜的王，所有台下赴汤蹈火的对象，他连天地都不惧怕。

“怎样，我的比赛看得还爽吗？”

“还不赖，小冠军，” 男人从身后掏出一支生烟叼在嘴里，

“你呢，今晚感觉如何？”

艾伦咬了咬自己嘴中的烟，随即抬起右手二指轻轻地贴护在双唇与烟身的交合处，凑上前去深吸一口，将火星点在男人的烟头上。而男人也很有默契地接了火，修长而厚实的手指骨节分明，抵在烟的根部，将那根烟衬得很细。这一小火光很暗，但足以照出男人棱角分明的下颚线。

“没找到什么特别的，但也许马上就有了。”

男人吐出一口白雾，缓缓上升地拢在二人之间，“你说的对，小鬼。”

“不是小鬼，是艾伦！”

“不是小鬼也得跟我走，” 男人带起了步子，留给少年一个背影，“利威尔。”

3.

后来，无论是哪一个的后来，做爱的事似乎永远自然而然地在利威尔引导下发生着。利威尔把还陷在回忆中的艾伦揪到了不远处的旅馆里，逼他冲了一把身体，便坐在床边帮青年上药——他的身上青青紫紫，全都是打拳时留下的印记，或者还有些许别的刺激的事情——利威尔不愿意去想这些。刺鼻的酒精味在屋内散开，而艾伦并没有吭声，毕竟这么多年来，疼痛一直与他相伴。他替他仔细地一圈一圈缠上绷带，绕过青年精瘦的腰肢，大大小小的淤青和红肿遍布整个薄背。男人用手指拂过一楞楞凸起的脊柱，低头吻了下去。

艾伦转过头，用略显惊诧的眼神看着他。

利威尔回望过去。那眼神太过复杂，而夜晚又太过黑，艾伦没法看清，于是未经思考地、无法控制地，他坐在利威尔的大腿上，试探性地用指尖微微触碰男人凹陷的右眼框，虔诚地奉上自己的双唇。之后借着惯性，他们双双扑在柔软的双人床上，单薄的被子一大半都掉在了地上。

艾伦和利威尔的第一次也发生在这样深蓝色夜晚。那是艾伦第一次和男性发生关系，从擂台上看这小鬼的那副模样就懂了，吊稍的金色眸子里满溢着逞能的心态，只差一步就能跌落深渊。

——寻死的小鬼。

或许只是一时兴致想要逗弄这样年轻的小兽，又或许在当时就已经产生了什么其他的不一样的情感，利威尔意外地十分有耐心地对待了他。

但是，安逸永远无法长存，更何况身处泥潭。先是利威尔看见对面房檐上攒动的人影，接着再是如雨般密集的子弹贯穿了玻璃，他一把用被单卷过身边刚被惊醒的少年一起躲到床后。艾伦在震惊之中，最后只听见男人在某个时刻掏出身上藏着的袖珍手枪，冲了出去，几发雷鸣般的响声过后，一切又陷入了宁静。

“你、你就是他们说的那个利威尔吗？” 白色的被单包在艾伦的头上，云层变得稀薄起来，微微发亮，道道深蓝色的光束擦过男人的身旁，将清冷的气冻满整个房间，男人背对着伫立在艾伦面前，身后长长的影子将还处于惊异中的少年拥裹于其中。

“利威尔…… 帮帮我。”

下一秒，黑色的阴影再也遮不住少年缓慢站立起来的身姿。他浑身发抖着瞪着自己的眼睛，眉间皱起一道道深痕，像是用尽全身的力气那样抵抗着那股寒冷。白色的水雾从他喘息的嘴边化开，眼前似乎不知从什么时候开始混沌成一团有温度的幻影，飘渺、纠缠、扭曲。这些幻影也许会给他带来辛福和美好，也许会将他生吞进无尽和折磨，但无论如何他们都是如此得近在咫尺，如此确实地存在着，是这寒冷天地间唯一的温度。

少年的手缓慢而坚定地向前方这个未知的源头伸去，带动着他的整个身躯。忐忑、恐惧、不安，还有对某种更加漆黑的虚无所抱有的好奇和强烈欲望……

而刹那间，那些幻影变得真切和明亮，像一小团银光的火，直烧在艾伦伸出的指尖上，燃亮了他大半个前臂和双眸，而后，他们化作今夜的第一缕满月，擦过利威尔的肩头。

“我不想就这样陷进这个泥潭……”

“我想要活下去！”

“最近这里局势动荡，” 利威尔半天挤出一句话，就像多年前的那天一样，他仍是朝着大开的窗户坐在床沿，深蓝色的窗外有悉悉索索的谈话声，踏在石砖上的步伐声，铁制品的敲击声。纱制的窗帘因风而鼓起来，推到利威尔的脚尖，而后又退了下去，

“如果你准备好了的话，明天或者后天……”

“你为什么回来。” 艾伦清冷的声音扼住了他的话，仰躺着。

利威尔皱起眉头，拾起桌上的烟盒和打火机，“你每天去的那个拳馆都是在我地盘上的，你自己应该知道这一点。” 他打算无视艾伦的发言自顾自说下去，“但是最近，总之事情我已经都打点好了……”

“我问你为什么他妈的要回来找我！” 艾伦咆哮道，撕破了沉寂，猛地从床上翻身坐起来，

“一开始收留我的是你，教我活下去的是你，到最后让我滚的也是你，然后你现在又回来找我！？你是真的觉得我有这么好耍是吗！”

艾伦全身发抖着，从牙根的缝隙间磨碎出这些话。雪白的床单被他青筋暴起的双手紧攥出深色的印迹，金黄色的双眸爬满了血丝，死死地定在利威尔的背影上，里面溢出了恼怒，倾出了怨恨，在这些浮于表面的东西后，是其他另一种沉在最底部的、相似却不相同的情感。

“别逞能了，你活不下去的，” 利威尔慢慢地抽出烟盒中的一支烟叼在嘴中，一手护在风侧，另一手打起了火，“看看你自己身上的伤，你活得好吗？你难道还真想要做个好好男孩，戒掉自己成堆的瘾，除掉那些已经刻在你骨子里……”

“那难道我还能怎样！坐以待毙吗！？”

这小子也许今天是真的吃了炸弹，利威尔这么想着，还是真的被冲昏了头脑，连句话也不让自己讲完。男人沉默地听着艾伦的发言，“咔哒”一声，房间里被他嘴边的一小点火光照得通亮。而就在这刹那间，外面卷起了一阵突如其来的呼啸狂风，木制的窗框嵌着单薄玻璃砸出“哗啦啦”的巨响，直撞于窗台上，苦涩的烟焦味顿然被冲刮进了房间的更深处。那一朵火花立时而凋零，在下一秒又混迹回冰凉的黑暗之中。

这个地方，确实有什么东西要发生改变了，利威尔这么想着，他自己向来是很清楚的。但无论如何，至少对于他们两个来说，改变仍是不变，这一切大抵都是同样的事。毕竟至始至终，有的就只是两头相同的怪物罢了，而怪物无论身处何时、何处、何地，都是活不长久的。

因此，利威尔不慌不忙地缓缓吐出一口烟圈，最后又归散在密闭浑浊的玻璃窗上。这使男人注意到对楼窗户里的动静：有电视闪烁着蓝阴阴的光，是新闻在滚动播报着这些天来在这里发生的小规模平民暴动事件，黑帮、平民、政府三方之间起的冲突。

八成这又要惹出小鬼的暴脾气了，他想。

4.

_**（** **“** **我们会实现的，哪怕再苦再累。我亲爱的凯瑟琳，我们终将会过上富丽堂皇的生活的！** **”**_

_**“** **哦不，我亲爱的丈夫，爱德，这对我来说已经足够多了！** **”**_

_**“** **别这样，凯瑟琳** **…… ”** **）**_

老旧的半彩电视机上播放着不知名的男女爱情片，艾伦大半个头歪倒在正前方的透明茶几上，身子半倚着斜坐于地板上，看得出神。但很快，时不时出现的杂音和雪花屏打断了那丝绒般柔滑的配乐，

“靠！该死的信号，这么热的天，无聊死了…… 给我放啊！” 艾伦光着脚，一下踢在电视机的塑料外壳上，

“好烫！” 然后吃痛地抱着自己的脚揉了起来，原本摆放安好的机器此刻被踢得斜进去了一侧。

“别给我踢坏了。你看了这么久当然烫了，蠢货，” 利威尔坐在沙发上说道，双手在透明茶几上用银色的刀片咔咔地切着什么东西。他但凡看到这些愚蠢狭隘的中产阶级爱情剧，就会无比头痛欲裂：丈夫每天出门上班迎接新的一天，而后晚间归家享受妻子所准备的丰盛的晚餐，倾听孩子们在学校发生的一切；周日的早上一同前往教堂接受神的祝福，接着回家修建花草研究园艺，然后再继续重新过上一周又一周，直到化为白骨被烧掉，什么都没留下。

可悲、可笑，根本不懂为什么现在的小鬼会喜欢看这一套玩意儿。利威尔在心里这么恶狠狠地想着咒骂着，越想越恨。不一会儿，仿佛像是已经忍到了极点，他前倾过身子覆到玻璃桌面上，随便抽出来一张硬纸卷成条，右手按着一侧的鼻翼，然后从左往右猛地吸了一口长气，

“妈的！”

干燥的颗粒充斥着鼻腔，一种生涩而血腥的味道扫过大大小小的脉管直通往大脑。男人顺着劲头一下子又把自己撞回了沙发里，一种极度放松的舒适感流通于神经，于末梢处炸裂开来。

“利威尔先生，你还好吧？” 艾伦听见声响遍转过身，撑着男人的腿爬了上来，又扭头瞥向茶几，发现还剩下几撮白色的粉末。

“是新货吗？那我也要尝！”

不知是这一撞的缘故，还是这批货的劲头过大，或是因为天气热得连空气都好像是在奇怪地扭动着一样，利威尔的脑袋里嗡嗡的，并没有去阻止艾伦的行为，只是单纯地想看下去。

大下午的朝北房间错开了烈日，但错不开它的余热。炎黄色的四周在此刻就像被扔进了大锅里一样煮着，等煮开了、煮沸了，一切就都越发白色，雾蒙蒙的，又湿又热，就更加动弹不得了。恍惚间，只见身穿着单薄背心的少年跳下了沙发，操着和自己一样熟练的手法在桌上那么摆弄一番，再像是模仿自己一样，骂出一句赞叹的脏话。男人不明所以地笑了，这家伙以前绝对没少干过这些事，和自己一样。

利威尔在冥冥中这么想道，他也不太确定那天将艾伦从地下拳场带出来的具体原因了。最近自己的组织内部开始暗流涌动，他不能再依靠组织里的人了。因此，不如先一步行动，在外面多找几个有用的人，虽说用处不大，但总也不能坐以待毙。

但是现在，利威尔的目光又落回这个陷入幻境的小家伙身上。他回想起第一次相遇时他那毫无理智而言的冲劲，双眸还因此焕发着的火光。在那些细小的时光里，他在艾伦身上看到的一些东西，或者说，这个小鬼拥有让他足以相信一些东西的能力，就像是冰原冻土上的什么炽热不灭的一团，扭曲地跃动着，绝望、却又充满了生命力地烧着，那是一些能够支撑这个少年在泥潭里活下去的东西，直到走出这深渊，无论去往何处。……怪物。但正因为是怪物，他才能这么肯定，或许能够将这个肮脏不堪的地带……

而在此之前，他得保护他，他愿意看看这个小鬼终究能走到哪一步。正因如此，他也得竭尽所能地教育他。

_**（** **“** **哦，凯瑟琳，只要你想，我就愿意牺牲我的一切为你争取到！我再也不会干那样的勾当了** **……** **没有人能阻挡我们，就算是那些可怖的恶棍！** **”**_

_**“** **哦不不，亲爱的，我只要你许我一个温暖的家，我们的几个可爱孩子们，还有一条惹人怜爱的小狗！** **”** **）**_

电视机继续播放着夸张的配乐，传出那么几句话。真是来来回回没完没了了，利威尔在心里骂道，他但凡看到这种恶心的想法就会想吐。那些人，这个社会的正常人，总是热衷于把所用人都捏进一个模子里去干一切模式化的事，嘴上倒是说得好听：爱他就要为他牺牲！他们向所有被困于这个泡沫中的人洗脑灌输他们那些可悲、中庸、腐朽、被社会惯性所驱使的人生观，到处散播着结婚生子白头偕老的美好幻想。最后当他们发现一切都是幻影时，再用鄙夷的眼神，一口痰吐在那些异类身上，哀怨着一切失败都是这个社会的恶蛆败类所造成的。利威尔见得多了，太多太多的人这么去了，结果都是落得飞蛾扑火的那样，无论里边、外边，到处都是一股臭水沟的味道。

这令人厌恶的虚伪桥段也恰好令他从余劲里稍许缓过神来，而艾伦不知道从什么时候开始，就已经晕乎乎地趴在了利威尔的身上。他的鼻子一皱一皱地嗅着什么，讨好似地轻轻蹭着男人凸起的喉结；又像小狗一样地继续往上寻觅，不在意地侧了侧脑袋，黏糊地舔上了利威尔的下颚。迷蒙的舔舐最后变成细碎的吻，艾伦故意又不经意地微微撅起自己的屁股，布料都被他往上堆在了大腿根，露出紧致好看的曲线，一直延伸到深处。利威尔是知道男孩的小小心思的，此时男孩的心脏正紧贴着男人的胸膛，一砰一砰地跳得厉害，惹得利威尔笑出了声，手慢慢地挑进艾伦短裤的缝隙处。

_**（** **“** **哦！我是多么地爱你，约翰！** **”**_

_**“** **不，我更爱你，凯瑟琳，我的心肝！** **”** **）**_

“我也爱你，利威尔先生。”

“你磕嗨了，别学那些可悲的家伙。” 利威尔一巴掌惩罚似地打在艾伦的屁股上。

“啊！……但是，但是只要我们有朝一日可以出去……” 艾伦朦胧的双眼里似乎覆满了湿润的一层，

“这只是你磕嗨了而说出来的蠢话罢了，你不会真心这么觉得的，” 利威尔沉下声音，慢慢地、引导似地，扯过男孩细细的脚踝，将这个小混蛋放倒在柔软的沙发里，压了上去，

“在这种泥潭里是学不到爱的，也没有什么恋爱好谈的，这里只有操，操就是天理。”

有些教育虽然残酷，但确实需要以一种疼痛的方式印刻在心底。

“好好看看你在哪吧，艾伦，” 利威尔轻轻掐过男孩的脸蛋，替他抹去那些泪，“我可不是你的什么男朋友。如果你想要我们像河对岸那些笨蛋情侣们那样，亲着抱着腻着给你买冰激凌…… 那么第二天床上就会留下两具尸体。”

艾伦在空中乱舞的手一顿，不知是因为这一串残酷的话语，还是因为此时男人滚烫的硬物顶弄到了他身体的最深处。少年的瞳孔像猫一样地放大，在眼眶里转来转去，好像要在脑子里翻出什么轰轰烈烈、海誓山盟的话来反驳利威尔。但是一切都被填满了，无论是被体液浸得湿漉漉的下面，还是被快感冲得无法思考的上面。艾伦在急切间什么都想不出来，只能满脸通红地撇过头，止不住地抽泣，然后小声黏腻地哽咽着什么“我真的真的爱你”一类的听不清的话，还好像马上要高潮了一样，身体轻轻地痉挛着，呼吸变得越来越短促和炽热。

利威尔缓和了一下动作，这男孩似乎是来真的了，他也冥冥中知道会有这么一天的到来，但也没想到这么快。

被爱束缚的怪物会怎样？不能想，男人垂下眼，虽然他本就是有很多话的人，但是现在再想也就都只有无边的如果和虚空。他自己今天磕嗨了，从头到尾脑子就在不停地转，他们两个今天都磕嗨了。他不可以让自己在男孩身上烙下太多的印记，留下太多的束缚。那些模糊而美好的天长地久对于他们这样的怪物来说只能是一闪而过的飘渺幻影，终究只会让他们两个都烂臭在这儿的，不属于他们。

午后的空气慢慢地凝固了，一样固住的还有这挥之不去的臭水沟的味道。最后，它们一道化为艾伦额发前的汗珠，顺着他好看额线滑落至藏于眉骨下的长长睫毛中，濡湿了这丛扑扇扑扇的黑色根部，一滴，两滴。还有些顺着其他地方落入了男孩微张的唇瓣中，将他的双唇染得越发得红，像是罂粟花那样，越往里还红得发黑，仿佛按耐不住的一腔鲜血……

突然，利威尔突然之间意识到了什么似的，理智猛地将他从思绪中拉扯回来，

“喂…… 喂喂喂！艾伦！” 鲜血从艾伦的鼻腔里涌出，把他的脸衬得惨白，瞳孔涣散得往上翻，胸口不同寻常地喘着。

“妈的、操！你吸了多少！？” 利威尔几乎是暴怒地呵斥出了这一声，紧接着一翻身、撞进了房间里头翻箱倒柜，“妈的…… 妈的妈的妈的！在哪！” 大包小包的东西被他翻在地上，他的双手依旧保持着冷静，但汗液明显直往外冒。

很快，他从某个柜子的深处翻出一个白色的软包，甩开捆绳，抽出隔层内的针筒，接着猛地冲回茶几旁，挑起桌上的打火机对着针头烧了几个来回，刺进装着透明液体的小玻璃瓶中抽液，再转头朝向艾伦，撕开他的上衣，对着他的心脏处就是一头扎下去——

“哈——！！” 针头还没有被拔出，艾伦就打挺似的倏地惊坐了起来，上半身倒抽着气，不受控制地起伏着。殷红的鼻血、口中流出的白色毒液、眼里留的泪，各种液体掺合在一起，糊花了他大半个脸，不得不说确实增添了几抹气色。

原本只是怔住了而定定地望着他的利威尔，一把扯过艾伦的肩膀，拼命地把他的脑袋往自己的怀里按。而就在此时，艾伦竟然开始放纵地浪笑了起来，前俯后仰，甩动着一头的短发。他一边笑，脸上的肌肉不由自主地抽搐着，露出带着狂妄凶光的眼睛，夹杂着一股病态的焦躁，然后上气不接下气地尖叫着，

“我活过来了！我活过来了！——”

这样穷凶极恶的笑声回荡在狭小的房间内，一圈卷过一圈地荡漾，直到最后这个空间根本容纳不下了，便炸裂开来，穿破了四壁传到了外面去。如此的放肆，如此的愤怒，艾伦的全身都滚烫地烧着，仿佛某种野兽悲愤的怒吼，又仿佛某种热烈激昂的宣言。

怪物。利威尔最后这么肯定着，不曾后悔。

5.

“而你现在可真是一副掉进粪坑的样子，和那些臭水沟里的家伙确实异曲同工之妙呢，这就是你的自由吗？”

利威尔讽刺地笑道。他把烟叼在嘴里，起身关好一边的窗户，又在另一边固定留上一小条缝，接着走到艾伦的那一侧，俯视着，上上下下地打量这个还半躺在床上发呆的小鬼，，

“但这也是必然的，我理解。”

理……解？艾伦原本半耷拉着望着前方的瞳孔，在听到这一句话后瞬间收缩了，连呼吸都顿时停止了似的，就好像这句话拥有着无边的魄力，将他全身的气力全都夺走了，轰然崩塌。他冥冥中感觉到利威尔落在他身上的眼神，但不敢去正视，因为男人藏在阴影下的双眼中一定包含了无限的鄙夷和失望。这是艾伦最受不了的，他宁愿现在被男人像以前那样狠狠地揍上一拳。

半晌，艾伦像是虚脱了一样，用气声憋出一句话，

“你想怎样。”

“后天，凌晨四点，去这家店，” 男人从裤袋里掏出一张纸递给艾伦，“后巷的路上会有一辆黑色的车，告诉司机你是我的人。记得带上那把我以前给你的枪，找个当铺当掉，那是纯银的，应该能换出几个钱。”

“你在、说什么莫名其妙的话……”

“这里要变天了。就算是我也……” 利威尔发出了一声若有似无的长叹，“我这眼睛就是摆他们所赐的。你不是要追寻自由然后逃出这里吗？现在可是大好的机会。”

“你至始至终都没有回答过我的问题。为什么，为什么…… ” 艾伦身不由主地发抖着，“为什么从头到尾你就好像在一直计划着把我推得更远一样！？”

“你恨我吗，艾伦？”

男人突兀地吐出这么一句话。话音刚落，青年猛地从床上站起身来，准备伸手就去拽男人的领子，他完全不知道为什么他做出了这样的举动，唯一的想法便是现在的他也许大概可能对男人造成哪怕一丁点威胁的意思，但这也错得太离谱了。因为利威尔在下一秒就看破了他的动作，扯过他一边的肩膀，然后压着另一边的肩膀将青年制服回床上，再空出另一只手来擒住他的脖颈。巨大的阴影再一次地笼罩在艾伦身上，伴随着一股强烈而熟悉的压迫感，这令他不敢动弹，身体被定住了一样，视线里完全被自己身上的这个男人给填满了。脖子上的触感越来越紧，似乎都掐出了血痕，但不知道什么时候开始又逐渐松开了，搭在了他的脑袋上摩挲着头发。直到最后，满眼赤裸的漆黑压了上来。

一切都沉寂了，连外面一向的喧嚣都停止了。艾伦只觉得身上慢慢地变得很沉、更沉了，好像整个世界的重量都踏实地压在了他身上，自己也跟着陷进了某种更深的地方，但又被某种绵密的温度给拖了起来，从心脏的位置流向身体的各处。

“照你喜欢的做吧，艾伦。”

6.

再次缓过神来的时候，已是不知道几天后的黄昏了，艾伦依旧躺在那一夜的旅馆床上，太阳的余晖弥漫在陈旧的空气中。艾伦后知后觉地回想起那一晚发生的事，他翻身往自己的身边一抓，试图寻找什么被遗留下的温度，但只握到一把金色的灰尘从他的指缝间溜走，就像……时间一样。然后，艾伦这才发现自己已经浑浑噩噩地躺在这里两天多了，不知是日是夜。

这一切莫名觉得有些呛人，还弄得眼睛酸酸的、昏昏的。因此，艾伦想不起来什么特别的事了，伴随着全身剧烈的酸痛感，艰难地坐了起来，然后看了一眼时间和日期，忽地想起来自己是个今晚要上场的拳击手的事，于是便无精打采地拖着自己的身子转去了拳馆。但可笑的是，他被所有人一脸惊异地看着，馆长甚至直接当场请了另一个新来的人代替艾伦上场，恳请着他回去，白费一场功夫，到头来还是独自一人回到了街上。

街上很多人，不大的街区里还有认识他的人和他打招呼，但是艾伦只觉得无力。他想起那一晚的最后，男人那样紧实地拥着他的身体，甚至现在自己的身上似乎都还能感受到些许温存，但是除此之外，余重的残印好像要压垮他现在恰好被掏空了的身体。

而此时的青年已经在不知不觉中荡回了自己的住所，就在一个简陋的U型出租楼的二楼尽头，但并没有进门，只是静静地倚靠在开放走廊的墙上。暗灰色的水泥地上深深浅浅的不明色块，墙角处大大小小的裂缝里塞满了口香糖，不知从哪里弥漫过来的一股浓重的尿骚味和焦味。他挪到生锈的铁栏杆前俯视下去，面前是密密层层的人，人之后就是密密层层的破楼，破楼之后有这样一个地方——艾伦这么想着——就是自由。

“你恨我吗，艾伦？”

利威尔说出这句话的画面再一次浮现在艾伦的眼前。像是某种缠绕着的梦魇似的，他的双腿逐渐变软、失去了知觉一样往后倒，整个身体沿着墙面慢慢地跌坐下去。灰白涂漆的水泥墙经过风雨腐蚀已经掉得七零八落，剩下几片漆的粗糙翘起处硬生生地刮着艾伦滑落的后背。

男人上一次说出这句话时，艾伦以为那即将是他这辈子见到利威尔的最后一次了。

近一年前，贫民窟发生了一场暴动。起初，大家都一致认为这只不过是老鼠窝的周期性溃烂罢了。只要压抑在这里的人们烂到家了，就会试图掀起一阵风，让自己先飘忽忽地坐在云上，好在下一次跌落谷底前先爽一爽。从广义的历史上来讲，太阳底下无新事，社会便是如此不可抗地在更替自己的同时“原地踏步”的。然而，从狭义的、渺小的个人角度上来讲，这是一场被那些企图对利威尔进行夺权的叛徒们煽动的，用来一点点削弱他势力的一场内部政变。而结果可想而知，早已式微的男人在这一片混乱中，也许是自认隐退，也许是试图探索什么其他的出路，移交了自己一部分的权利，仅存了一小片地方留于后事。

这是艾伦至今都无论如何想不明白的事情，更别提一年前了。

当时的自己…… 就像是热恋期的求爱鸟一样。利威尔点燃了艾伦满腔的爱，这让少年就觉得自己似是浑身充满了滚烫的力量。生命与激情的诞生向来是一致的，而他愿意将这些全都掏出来奉与男人。原本想从这个泥潭逃脱出去的决心渐渐地模糊成了两个人一起逃走的奢望。而最要命的，便是少年不要命的这件事本身。

在那场弹雨纷飞的暴动里，艾伦仿佛看见有一线流光在那昏暗天地的交界处撕开了一条缝。他不要命地呼喊着男人的名字冲了上去，他觉得当时眼前有某样东西，就像他们二人的第一晚那样，某样在下一秒就会化虚为实地被自己紧紧握住的东西。随之而来的还有剧烈的疼痛，身体的某处像是被火硬生生地给烧穿了。烧得好，他心想着，这片冰狱的火，又讶于自己竟产生了这样荒唐可笑的想法，仿佛这火赋予了他生的使命和意义。他已脚不着地、义无反顾地、就算是头破血流也要像勇者般前进于这回环曲折的路上，千万种情绪涌上他的心头。而接下来，原本火光四溢的街上忽地转到了昏暗冰冷的室内，有什么温热的东西落在了自己的额头，然后很快地消失了，留下了一个冰凉的印子。清醒过后，艾伦发现他的下半身五花大绑着白色膏药，还有争吵。

“你不想活了吗傻子！？”

“我不知道，” 艾伦回应道，“我必须做点什么，利威尔。我们本应该可以逃出这里的！我看到了，我们有机会的！我不想一辈子就这么一事无成下去……”

“天杀的，而你现在依旧被困在这里。你以为跑出这里就能获得你那所谓的自由吗？我清楚得很，有很多东西，从你出生在这里的那一刻起，就刻在你的骨头里了，”

“算了。你想要自由，你想要干什么都行，你这就走，替我瞧瞧自由的样子，” 利威尔平静、讽刺地说道。

沉默，无尽的沉默。这沉默好像给艾伦的脸冻上了一层冰，使他动弹不得。与此同时，自己的双腿突然一阵刺痛，像是豁开了一道口子，从小腿骨一直划拉到大腿根，然后沿着胯骨直往心窝里钻，刺在了里面。

“那你呢。”

“我在这里，我有我必须肩负的事。”

“……但是我真的爱你……！” 艾伦用他最后的力气抛出来这样一句话。

“你就只会说这句话么？”

男人幽幽地点起一根烟，

“那不是爱，是牺牲。”

语毕，密闭的房间内一下子被白雾缭绕，环在艾伦的眼周裹上了厚厚的一层。然后，在缕缕飘烟中的细小夹缝间，开启了一道离去的门，冥冥地发出一个没有结尾的声音，

“你恨我吗，艾伦？”

是啊…… 他恨他，他恨他的一切！艾伦一脚狠狠地踢向面前的栏杆。

恨他当时收留了满脸怅惘迷茫的他，恨他当时口口声声地叫他怪物却还一遍又一遍地吻他，恨他一脚踢开他后又让他懂得去活，恨他、恨他…… 恨自己。

起初，艾伦变得惶恐不安、不知所措，他无时不刻都仿佛陷入了失去的轮回之中，光是不让自己崩溃就已经耗费了他全身的力气。没有利威尔，他该怎么活下去？他开始怀疑起自己那些从生下来就拥有的可怜愿望，那些穷尽一生也要追求的自由到底是什么？是要逃出这里去往河对岸吗？可是明知这不是什么物理上的距离问题。是想要一个如自己所愿的爱人然后就这么每天瞪着对方白头偕老吗？可自己爱上的从来不是一个会满嘴黏腻情话的利威尔。是要将一切从头来过，重新活过吗？可他早就不是一个什么正常的人了，从他生长于这片发烂发臭的地方时就不是，从他骨子里生来就是个只会把自己亲手送进地狱的人，他应该早就清楚自己是什么“货色”了。

那么，他所追寻的那个自由，那个本应赋予他生命意义的“自由”，又是何人、是何物……

不、不能，不能让那些无能的想法成为自己脑中的一个瘤。艾伦狠狠地掐上了自己的脖子。那些本从内心深处蔓延开来的、带着寒意的虚无感被他本能地生吞了下去，随之而来地迸发成一股强烈却毫无源头、毫无目标的反抗情绪。他不想一辈子就这么陷入这无尽的惯性中一事无成地死去，他还得活……得活。他还要活下去！即使是彷徨于在生与死的地狱边缘！

“艾伦哟…… 这次拿什么还？还是像上次那样对吧？”

暗红的斑驳铁锈哗啦啦地落在地上。太阳已经落山，漆黑的夜空中升起了月亮，飘忽忽地浮在半空中，说暗不暗，说明不明，似乎一切的混沌都被吸收到了这昏昏的背景里去。艾伦沉浸在他的思绪中，全然没有注意到四五个穿着光鲜亮丽的笔挺西服的人已经团团将他围住——是那些从城里来的讨债人，艾伦知道的，他一直和这样的人打着交道。

“至少今天、对我温柔一点吧。” 艾伦扯动自己的嘴角，在混乱中轻轻地吟道。

青年又一次地回到了那个起点去寻找一切刺激的手段，磕药、滥交、在擂台上拼得你死我活，只有那些毁灭的、如同死亡般的疼痛感才让他感觉到自己是如此鲜活地存在着，才能浇灭那些虚妄的思绪，才能让他觉得自己在这个充斥着虚妄和惯性的世界里不那么随着惯性地死去。

_**（** **“** **老大，这个地方还是这么破啊，收拾完这几个烂摊子赶紧走了！** **”** **）**_

那些小喽啰们交头接耳地肆意聊着天，他们毫不遮掩的、猥琐下流的目光直勾勾盯在自己身上。艾伦知道自己反抗四五个人高马大的讨债人是不太可能的事，他甚至也不想去刻意追寻那样微弱的希望了，默认了接下来发生的事。他们对他动手动脚，拉扯着他的身子。这让艾伦烦躁得很，但自己又明知故犯地故意挑衅着他们，于是示威性地踢了几脚，像是某种自暴自弃般的邀请，而这也确实更加激起了这些路人的恶劣癖好。

_**（** **“** **搞什么呢！哈哈，见了名利忘了本了吗！在那里活了几年就以为自己是上流人开始嫌弃了？** **”** **）**_

那些人对他又打又操，雄性激素的味道充斥着艾伦的鼻腔。不温柔也罢，他是如此地需要、渴求这些折磨。就在艾伦准备重新活来的时候，那个本抛弃他了的男人又一遍闯进他的生活，而自己甚至在某一瞬还以为、他真的抱有期待地以为利威尔这一次回来是来…… 如果这些疼痛可以将衰颓的他从过去的悲伤中拉出来，如果可以象征性地惩罚他、逼他脱胎换骨，如果可以盖过那些可怜、可笑的念头……

_**（** **“** **您说的对，老大！要操人还是得在这里！** **”** **）**_

那些人粗鲁地拽住艾伦的后衣领，把他摁在墙壁上干。其中一个人爽过以后，他们又往他的肚子揍了一拳，在还没跌落在地上的时候就一把抓过艾伦的头发，将不知道是谁的硬物塞进了他的喉咙中，同时还另外一个正粗暴地翻搅着他火辣辣的后穴，将他撕开。无数湿漉漉的手在艾伦不断抽搐的身上胡乱摸着。

“话说不是有传言讲你小子以前和利威尔有关系吗？那我们现在算是什么，上了这个地方的老大的情人？可你妈劲啊！”

“妈的，婊子，真好操…… 直接把你操死也说不定，哈哈…… 但现在利威尔再也罩不着你了！死心吧，艾伦小子！”

他们几个人之间继续聊天似地大吼着，“那个属于他的旧时代已经要结束了，他根本收拾不了这场叛变，那些民兵都已经准备好了。他身边的人，一个都逃不了！”

蓦地，艾伦怔了一下，面色由于心脏的痉挛而刹时变得青白。他反射性地一口狠咬下嘴中的物体。

“操！！操你妈的…… 艾伦，好你妈个婊子……！”

突如其来的一拳砸在艾伦的耳边，艾伦被迫睁开眼，明晃晃的白炽灯直接刺进了他的眼睛，接下来一切的声音全都被白色的嗡嗡声给覆盖了，不知道是耳鸣还是脑鸣，四处都被这挠心的鸣叫给堵上了。

“操疼死我了…… 狗东西，你今天是不想活了… 看来这事还有你的一份……” 那些恶棍们猖狂大笑着。他们把精液射在艾伦的脸上，还恶趣味地拿自己的硬物拍打着肿红的双颊，将浑浊的体液蹭抹开，还有一些白浊溅在了他的发丝里，粘在了一起。艾伦在一片紊乱中大脑已经失去了指挥自己行动的能力，无法处理任何信息，大睁着那双惶恐的眼睛，直瞪瞪地望着不知道是什么的地方。

“喂！！我要叫人来了！”

此时，楼梯里面突然传来另一道戏剧性的喝斥，时间和空间，就像沙一样飞速地变换。那些原本挡在自己面前的、犹如高墙一般的黑影赫然烟一般地消散了，取而代之的是这一个不认识的白幌子，把自己抱了起来，径直回到了房间里。

“我对耶格尔先生已经…… 我也无时不刻地想着你啊！艾伦！”

艾伦觉得陌生又熟悉，可能是他某个狂热的追求者，但归根结底，还是可笑得像是什么英雄救美的滑稽剧。都是一团模糊的、终将会飞速消散的影子。

对方很温柔，身子完全地没在了阴影之中，瞧不清——就像以前的利威尔那样，艾伦这样想道。就算到一切都该结束的时候，他依旧秉持着那该死的、毫无用处、毫无意义的温柔，散播着无徒的希望。下一秒，艾伦像是根本没有控制自己满溢的情绪似的，豆大的眼泪从他的眼角中流向两边滑了下去。与其说是在哭，更不如说是在翻肠搅胃地呕吐着，但除了唾液以外，什么也吐不出来。

“那就再帮帮我吧，我已经快没知觉了。正好也帮帮你自己。”

“我们都是一样的人。”

艾伦发出微弱的声音。他仰躺着在床上，承受着来自下面的鼓动，他本应该感到滚烫的，然而此刻只觉得身下如同荒凉的冻原，土地像是结了一层黑冰一样冻得坚硬，连呼出的空气都是冷的，往上飘得老高，然后又回沉下来，很冷、很冷。

时间过去了，他从团在一起的衣物口袋里找到那张纸条，头顶的窗户中封着的一轮月，冰一样森冷的深灰色，像是男人的眼瞳。这样的光随着清冷的气洒在艾伦的脸庞，折射在那张皱巴巴的纸条上，一切都很寂静，只有他一人的世界，还有他一人心中的男人。

利威尔，利威尔，利威尔。艾伦根本没有办法控制自己不去想他，那一夜他对他说过的话，他对他咬过的痕，他对他留下的温度。然而他只觉得自己浑浑噩噩地度过了日子。他不言，他不语。他知道他在干什么，而他却不知道他在干什么。

艾伦都不知道，他都根本不知道利威尔那天那些话的意味。他抬头望向天，在月光所及的另一个遥远的地方，在这座破败之城的另一端，似乎染上了什么另一个暗红色的光源。

7.

战火纷飞，无数轰天震地的响声，满地散着沾满血迹的玻璃屑和杂石。利威尔背靠在一堵半塌的墙后，他刚刚结束绑完一圈圈绷带，但是很快，涓涓的红色重新布上了雪白的布条，于是男人从身后抽出一支什么东西，隔着落满石灰的衣物，狠狠地扎在了自己的腿上。

流弹不停地从四面八方飞来，滋溜溜一声长啸，然后砰地砸在了地上，一道道被染红了的狭长烟轨将黯紫的天幕撕扯成一条条破布，在风中颤栗；撕扯下屋檐的一角，碎石哗啦啦落地；也同样撕扯着利威尔的神经末梢，好像自己再一次回到了一年前的那个场景。然而这一次不同的是……

利威尔重新端起手中的枪，迅速整理状态。他挣扎着站起来，牙齿被咬得咯咯作响， 再一次冲进了火光之中。

这一次不同的是，艾伦不必再受更多折磨了，因为今天、此刻，他会了结一切的束缚和枷锁，然后把这个该死的小鬼…… 一劳永逸地送出这个臭水沟。

炮弹嗖嗖地擦过，在男人的身后砸出冲天的碎石和火花。

现在的话…… 艾伦应该要坐上那辆车了吧，然后在市里随便哪个旅馆里睡上一觉，身边全都是自由的空气——利威尔被自己的想法给逗笑了。然而这世界哪容得下任何一秒的分神，他猛地扣动扳机，将自己摔进了另一个半掩体后。几个小时前，男人还妄想着是否还有机会目送青年登上那辆车。他有太多太多的话想对这个家伙说了，然而那显然是一种奢念。

下一秒和意外，哪个先来？

子弹瓦砾的碎片呼啸着刮在他的耳背上，是敌对出其不意的先攻，一声爆炸在他耳边响起，把他的视野炸成了白色的光地，而那些光亮很快就化成了两天前他们走在河边的那一晚。在过去，他尚且能够读懂少年在那个热气腾腾的午后凝望电视的眼神；然而现在，当青年寂寥地凝望着对岸的众生时，他究竟在想些什么呢？男人每一次都有很多话想对艾伦说，想开口谈情，想张嘴说爱，想告诉他心爱的小怪物——

可是直到真正注视着那双还依旧发着微光的眼眸时，他那张本应滔滔不绝的嘴就像被冻住了一样。到头来，一切只能先搁在心里，一遍又一遍地全说给他自己听，期望这能成为他继续向前的意志和希望。

忽地，利威尔又觉得有些讽刺：可能他并不是一定要把那些话说出口；甚至，可能他都没有自己想象中那么爱他；又或者，可能他们两个真正爱着的是同样的另外某种东西。然而，这些事情的真相依旧不清不楚，而到头来，可能利威尔只是想单纯地看艾伦一眼，一切就都足够了。如果有那么一天，等那些束缚和枷锁都被毁掉了，整个城都塌陷了，什么都烧光了，砸光了，炸光了——如果那时候他们再次相见的话，也许利威尔和艾伦之间就会有那么一点点真心的坦诚。

男人觉得耳边有什么温热的东西沿着脸庞淌下来，他不想去在意了；左右手各有几根手指好像失去了知觉，他也不愿去深究了。男人再一次站起来，将手中的枪对准火焰的深处。

时代已经不一样了，现在是战火纷飞，革命四起的年代了。人人都想着要自由，艾伦是如此，自己也是如此。可惜这就是属于他们这种人的宿命，因为那样的理想只会被某种充满恶意的现实撕裂，将前赴后继的他们再次引领进另一个不自由的圈套中。

新的时代即将狂澜袭来，旧的东西即将腐朽死亡。利威尔很清楚这一点，一切均为无可奈何的必然，他也欣然接受这样的结局。但是艾伦，他还有艾伦！男人不想就让他的存在、他们的存在像化成沙一样地被风吹消散，他想至少得留下点什么。

如果他没法留下什么，那就至少得送艾伦出去。

猛烈的炮火开向了男人。催泪弹、烟雾弹，一切能在平民区域内使用的武装全部都用上了。已经失去了一只眼睛的男人必是劣势，枪弹从他的视线盲区中袭来——

利威尔在内心哀叹，他本以为自己是个顶理性的人，而四周的火海证明了他论断的荒唐，因为他本人又何尝不是在为了守护那个虚无缥缈的理想而送命呢？由此看来，他们大抵上确实是相同的。那一股肆意疯长的力量，那一抹被寒冬固住了的地火，是自己给了他温热，使那火焰开始跃动起来。既然如此，他就希望这从火焰能以他最美的方式活下去，仿佛搭载了自己某种内心深处的、早就被遗忘了的期冀。

——利威尔最后一次站起来。在被烟熏得灰蒙蒙的视线里，迎接他的，是一个像火一样燃烧的身影。

8.

过了许久，艾伦从床上爬起来，径直走向窗户，把窗推开就探出身，再让他吸一口这呼啸的空气吧——！起初，那些冷风就像锋利的冰刀割着他的脸颊、锁骨、肩膀，接着那些被刮到的地方好似冷阴阴地焦灼了起来。而后，他望向天那边的尽头——红色的海，越来越红，简直是要烧到风里，烧到月亮上去了，仿佛有火星在回荡，将他的脸映得通红；但与此同时又像是隐藏在朦胧的昏暗中，不论远近，都是瞧不清的道路。

艾伦折回头，突然意识到什么了似地，惊惶又发抖地拉开床头的柜子：抽屉的深处赫然放着一把连他自己都忘记了的银色手枪。

“利威尔……”

青年毫不犹豫地将其取出，将他冰冷的双唇虔诚地贴在了同样冰冷金属色的枪柄上，缝隙间流露出男人的名字。包裹着枪柄的皮革与唇齿摩擦着，逐渐生出了温度，这温度仿佛在熔化了什么。而在那吻之间，在那皮革和金属的交界处，似乎印刻着像是一对翅膀一样的印记。

艾伦拉下保险，上了膛，将食指搭在板机上，然后鬼使神差地拿枪口在自己的胸膛比了比，半晌后又像是被惊醒了一般放下，确认似地紧了紧握着枪的手指，起身，砸开门冲了出去。

风嗖嗖地刮着，穿过青年单薄的外衣，他的每一步似乎都充满了煎熬和痛楚，仿佛在地狱中行走那般，而那张纸条被风吹到不知道什么的地方去了。更奇怪的是，脚下的路竟然越走越晴朗，越走越分明，好像他已经在这条路上走了无数遍那样笃定。黑冷的天际下，远处的红光变得越发模糊，但是这又有何妨？他是自己踏上这条地狱之路的，至始至终都是他自己的脚在走，地狱的未知尽头到底是希望还是更加悲烈的地狱，只有继续前进的人才会知道。

青年每一步都有力地踏在了大地上。他抬起头，突然间觉得那月亮比任何一天的都要好 ，颠倒反常的明月，漆黑的夜空中竟挂着一轮灼灼的白太阳！这太阳烧着，四下倾泻、泛滥、激荡，让他觉得浑身就像是被火淹没了一样滚烫。

燃烧吧，然后成为灰烬，艾伦这么想着。或许是他自己发了疯，或许是某种诡异的征兆，或许这就是一个疯狂的世界，一个地狱。

那跃动的红光离他越来越近，艾伦好像看见了某种壮烈的火焰在旋转着飞动，不知是先从自己身上蔓延开来的，还是从那边传荡而来的。他们一并凝聚作混乱的一团，成为一种崎岖的生命力——脱缰、粗暴地扩散，起舞、狂乱地呐喊，摇撼、自由地伸向天际。

最后，艾伦看见那火光卷走一切后便消散了，留下一片虚无、寂寥的漆黑，灰黑色的微粒落在大地上——是他们的灰烬。

而在那漆黑的尽头，有一个像羽翼一样皎洁的身影。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> * 在这篇文章中，笔者有太多想要借利艾这对cp传达的东西了，但能力有限，而利艾之间又太过复杂，很多地方可能看起来乱七八糟的，但是我爱他们。如果我能将他们之间万分之一的情感传达出来的话，那我也心满意足了。他们真的是顶好的两个人，尽管我们都知道巨人这部作品不可能给予利艾一个传统上来说的美好结局，但是真情会通过被人铭记的方式而永远存在着。  
> * 本文的姐妹文Moonlight Shadow这篇是利艾前提的法尔艾，单相思文学，如果感兴趣也请大家一并阅读一番，我真的写得很好! (……  
> * 总之非常感谢各位阅读，如果喜欢的话可以红心蓝手评论一波，笔者非常喜欢非常愿意和大家交流的XD!


End file.
